


他说（718贺文）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 本故事有一个悲伤的开头温暖的结局信不信自己看贺文自然要长涵盖虐，甜，车，过去，未来718赫海十一周年快乐♡如有错字请海涵





	他说（718贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事有一个悲伤的开头  
> 温暖的结局  
> 信不信自己看
> 
> 贺文自然要长  
> 涵盖虐，甜，车，过去，未来  
> 718赫海十一周年快乐♡
> 
> 如有错字请海涵

By 鱼yok

 

● 如果

SUPERJUNIOR解散了。

一辑的反响实在不好，公司本来就把他们当成了一个实验组合，解散也算情理之中的事。

李东海看着他之前的成员们，轻轻的宣布自己的决定：我要回木浦了。

宿舍里，李东海收拾东西的时候李赫宰就坐在墙角看着，他沉默了许久，终于开口，声音微哑：“你真的要回去吗？”

李东海收拾东西的手一顿，没有抬起头：“嗯，和家里人说好了。”

李赫宰的手指攥紧了又松开，他用力的抹了抹鼻子，试图让自己的声音稍微开心一点：“什么时候走？”

“今天晚上。”李东海重新开始整理，他不敢去看李赫宰的眼睛，那里面肯定充满了能将他淹没的悲伤。

“我们还会再见面吗？”李赫宰的声音里似是充斥着小心翼翼的试探：“一定会的吧，东海？”

“会，肯定会。”李东海的心被李赫宰撩拨的怦怦乱跳，李赫宰的话一字一句敲击在他的心里，他不敢再多于停留，生怕自己会踩碎先前跟家人的约定，为了李赫宰奋不顾身留在首尔。

他再也没有心情好好收拾，把东西胡乱往包里一塞，拉上拉链，拎起包就往外走。

李赫宰看着李东海仓皇而逃的身影，突然就从地上爬起来，三步并两步冲上前拉住李东海的手腕。

他看见李东海慢慢转过身，迎上他的目光。

他看见李东海的眼睛里好似盛有一汪清泉，含着无处言说的情愫。

他看见李东海缓缓抬起手，放在自己的嘴前，微冷的掌心触碰着自己的唇。

他看见李东海摇了摇头，几乎哀求的跟他说：“赫宰，求你了，不要说话。”

李赫宰感觉自己的泪腺在这一瞬间突然爆发，他一把压下李东海捂着自己嘴的手，捧起李东海的脸就吻了下去。

他像疯了魔一般啃食着李东海柔软的唇，霸道的将自己的舌送进对方的嘴里，攫取着属于李东海的气息。

他想他应该是疯了，压抑在心底多年的欢喜喷涌而出，浸透了他，也席卷了李东海。

李东海心里猛然一怔，脑子里一片空白。他被李赫宰吻得浑身发软，手里的行李早就因为他无意识的手指松开，而掉在了地上。

他承受着李赫宰如野兽般疯狂的侵略，手臂攀上李赫宰的脖颈，慢慢搂紧，迎合对方肆意的攻击。他感觉自己被吻得窒息，脸庞一定红的宛如发烧。

他吃惊于李赫宰的行为，那是他偷偷喜欢了好久的人，他曾经只在梦里幻想过能有进一步接触的人。

等李赫宰反应过来自己做了什么的时候，他心里慌乱的不行，他匆忙放开李东海的嘴，不敢看对方的眼睛：“对不起，东海，我——”

他声音被李东海堵在了嘴里，李东海凑上前去吻他，整个人缠到他的身上，皮肤滚烫的不行。

他们就这样缠缠绵绵的吻着，直到李赫宰把李东海压在了床上。

李赫宰看着身下满脸泪痕的人，心脏像是被人揪着，发狠了往死里拧，他抬起手轻轻去抹对方眼角的泪珠，温柔至极。

李东海伸手去摸李赫宰的眼眉，像是要用尽全身力气，把每个棱角，每个弧度都深深刻在自己心底。

“李赫宰，上了我。”他听见自己这么说。

李赫宰的呼吸一滞，他咬紧了牙，硬是从喉咙里挤出几个字：“这可是你说的。”

他看着李东海闭上眼睛点头，一副任他宰割的乖巧模样，粗暴的拽开李东海衬衫的扣子。

青涩的少年其实并没有什么经验，他努力回想着之前从黄色小电影里的情节，找到李东海的乳头，张开嘴叼住。

李东海被激得浑身一颤，咬紧了下唇不让自己叫出声。他犹豫着打开双腿，缠住李赫宰的腰，他感觉到李赫宰下身的硬物顶在自己身上，羞得他满脸通红。

等到李东海胸前的两点完全挺立在那里，李赫宰终于放开，他看着李东海浑身都迷蒙着一层情欲的色彩，呼吸声变得更为沉重。

他掰开李东海缠在自己腰上的腿，去脱两个人的裤子。他掀起李东海的腿，找到那个冲他招手的穴口，试探性的戳了两下：“是这里吗？”

李东海手指紧紧攥着床单，下身被李赫宰刺激得情欲高涨，半天才挤出一句话：“呀，你有没有套。”

李赫宰一愣，慌忙的从李东海身上爬起来，去找被他丢在一边的衣服：“对不起，我马上去买！”

李东海躺在床上，听到李赫宰慌乱的脚步渐渐远去，直到被“砰”的关门声阻隔，才略微缓过点神。

他呆呆定着天花板，脑子里乱七八糟的。

他这是要跟李赫宰做爱了吗？

虽然他不止幻想过一次，被李赫宰压在身下，被他猛烈的撞击自己的最深处，把自己操到泪眼朦胧，但真到事情发生，他却手足无措。

他想趁机赶紧逃离这个地方，却还是有偷偷的期待。

李赫宰，他是喜欢我吗？

他摸了摸自己硬在那里，微微吐精的性器，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

另一边李赫宰像风一样冲进一家便利店，找到那个之前他一直快步走过的柜台，随手摸了两盒，走了两步，他想了想，又折回来摸了一瓶润滑油。

结账的老板看着他，眼神暧昧：“小伙子，跟女朋友那个啊？”

“嗯。”李赫宰心里急得不行，把钱拍在老板跟前：“您不用找了，谢谢。”

老板看着李赫宰急吼吼的背影，冲他喊：“记得对你女朋友温柔一点啊！”

李赫宰回到宿舍的时候，李东海还是直挺挺躺在床上，他快速脱掉衣服，抬起李东海的腿。

“你亲亲我。”李东海对他说，声音沙哑。

李赫宰愣了愣，向前凑了凑去吻李东海的嘴。李东海拉起对方的手，放在自己的性器上：“摸摸他。”

李赫宰下意识揉弄着李东海勃起的柱身，他不敢太用力，生怕伤到身下的人。

“李赫宰你他妈到底行不行。”李东海气极了：“你用力啊。”

“对，对不起。”李赫宰心里也很着急，他快速套弄起李东海的柱身，直到它喷射出一道白色的弧线。 

“操。”李东海对自己这么快就射了表示很不满，但他确实被李赫宰弄得足够舒服，他挺起软下来的阴茎去碰李赫宰的小腹：“你快点，我怕我赶不上火车。”

李赫宰心里一冷，咬牙切齿掰开李东海的腿：“我就把你操到赶不上车。”

“你做梦。”李东海半眯着眼，看李赫宰撕开包装，单手套在自己身下的硬气的性器上，思绪万千。

这他妈也太大了吧，自己怎么可能承受的下呢？

还没等他多想，李赫宰就把倒上润滑油的手往他的身下探去。

他被冰凉的液体刺激的浑身发颤，紧接着李赫宰的第一根手指就探入了那片从未被人开垦过的花园。

“你慢点。”李东海微微颤抖，连勾着李赫宰腰身的脚趾也蜷缩在一起。

李赫宰放慢了速度，却依旧没有停留的继续侵入，紧接着两根手指，三根手指，把黏糊糊的液体涂满里面的每一个角落。

李东海一口咬住自己的手腕，暧昧的呻吟声还是忍不住从他红肿的嘴角溢出，钻进李赫宰的耳朵里，惹得他立刻红了眼睛。

李赫宰把手指抽出来，扶着自己的柱身顶上那莹红的后穴口，他的声音是蒙着情欲的暗哑：“疼了就说。”

他扶着李东海精瘦的腰，慢慢顶开那片紧致。

李东海闷哼了一声，手指扣紧李赫宰的肩膀：“你停一下……”他有气无力的说着。

李赫宰马上停下了下身的动作，俯下身吻去李东海额头沁出的细汗。等到感觉李东海的后穴慢慢放松下来，他猛吸一口气，直直撞开李东海的柔嫩，整根没入。

“李赫宰我操你大爷的！”李东海疼的直接飙出了眼泪，他一口咬在李赫宰的肩头，手指在对方的后背上划出深深地红印。

李赫宰乖乖覆在李东海身上，没有继续的动作，细细感受李东海滚烫紧致的肉壁将自己包裹住，用力的往里吸。

李东海深吸几口气，慢慢适应了后穴里的巨物，一阵瘙痒从后穴深处传来，他红着脸对李赫宰说：“你动动看吧……”

李赫宰抬起李东海的双腿，架到自己的肩膀上，拉过一个枕头塞到李东海的腰下，缓慢的抽插起来：“我这个速度可以吗？”他低声询问着身下的人，生怕再伤到对方。

“哈……可以……可以再快一点……”李东海为自己说出淫荡的话语而害羞，却迫切的希望李赫宰能给他带来更进一步的快感。

李赫宰心中一喜，扶着李东海的腰快速的抽插起来，猛烈的撞击着对方滚烫的深处。

他听着李东海红润的小嘴里吐出带着哭腔的呻吟，引得他只想发了疯的把对方彻底的占有。

“李赫宰你个混蛋……”李东海感觉自己的心尖儿都在发颤，他看着李赫宰在自己的身上驰骋，汗滴浸湿了他的发丝，滴落下来，留下性感的痕迹。

他的耳朵里环绕着李赫宰粗重的呼吸声，合着自己的呻吟此起彼伏，他还听到身下有些年头的床，发出“吱呀吱呀”的叫声，一下一下撩拨着他的心。

“你，能不能不要走。”李赫宰低声说着，性感的声线里盘绕着一丝丝乞求。

李东海没有回答他，他发出更为娇媚的叫声迎合李赫宰的冲击，红润的小穴淫乱的吞吐着巨物，牵扯出属于性爱的液体。

李赫宰发了狠的冲刺了几下，一股液体从龟头喷涌而出，兜在了套里。

他把疲软的性器从李东海身体里抽出来，扯下套扔到一边，躺到李东海身边：“能不能不要走，东海。”

他想去抓李东海的手，却被对方不动声色的侧过身躲开。

半天没等到回应的李赫宰支起身去看李东海，却发现对方已经闭上了眼睛，像是已经睡着了。

他颓废的躺回去，也闭上了眼睛。

过了一会儿，李东海费劲的从床上爬起来，他扶着酸痛的腰快速的洗漱了一下穿上衣服，看着李赫宰的睡颜还是没忍住凑上前轻轻在对方的唇上啄了一口，拿上行李，慢慢挪了出去。

在他慢慢合上门之后，李赫宰睁开了眼睛。

一滴泪从他的眼角滑落，无声的倾诉者悲切。

 

很多年以后，李东海成为了木浦第一大鱼商。

他的抓鱼水平在他们那一片如果他称第二，没人敢称第一。加之颜好，性格温柔，他家的生意自是最为火爆。

他其实明里暗里都有去打探过李赫宰的消息，听说李赫宰成为了一名优秀的牧师，后来又当了编舞师和舞台设计导演。

他心里很高兴，由衷的为李赫宰高兴。

听说李赫宰交了女朋友，没过多久又听说他们谈崩了。

我也谈过女朋友，李东海不服气的想着，虽然是个相亲对象，但好歹也是谈过。

其实本来都到谈婚论嫁的地步了，他还是退缩了，或许是因为李赫宰，让他无法毫无保留的把自己交给别人。

那件事之后，李东海也跟家里人坦白，说自己决定一个人过一辈了。

他的家人不是没有做过别的努力，但看到李东海那副犟脾气样子，也只能由着他去。

李东海一年也会去几次首尔，有的时候是为了谈生意，有的时候是为了跟前成员们小聚，当然了，有李赫宰的局他是坚决不去的。

前成员里他见到最多的就是朴正洙，一方面是因为对方是照顾自己长大的哥哥，另一方面是朴正洙跟李赫宰的关系最为密切。

朴正洙后来成为一名幼师，也算是如了他的愿，当一个能玩的哥哥。他温柔的对待那些可爱的孩子，那些孩子也报以最温暖的笑容。

朴正洙有的时候被李东海旁敲侧击问的烦了，就跟对方说：“东海啊，你有什么事就直接去问赫宰呗，你原来和他关系那么好，为什么总要避着他呢？”

李东海被他戳中了心事，只能咬着吸管回避问题：“哥，今天天气真好啊！”

他就那么安安稳稳在木浦过日子，每天去抓个鱼，做点小生意，平淡又快乐。

只是想起李赫宰的时候心里空落落的，他觉得李赫宰就像卡在他喉咙里多年的一根鱼刺，提醒着他的青春有那么一个人，在他身上烙印过如此深刻的痕迹。

 

那一天李东海照例去打鱼，他一边哀叹着今天收获不怎么样，一边指挥着小工把鱼撞车带回去，自己拎着装着一条鱼的桶在海边慢慢走着。

他眯起眼睛看着远方地平线上那抹绚丽夺目的红霞，突然想起了过去。

那些个他跟李赫宰挤在窗口看日落的日子。

他晃了晃脑袋，把李赫宰甩出脑袋，回过身准备回家，却被眼前突然出现的身影吓了一跳。

他骂人的语句还没出口，就被生生扼在了喉咙里，在看清眼前之人的脸庞后。

那是他这几年朝思暮想，在脑海中勾勒了一遍又一遍的人，他的脸上已经褪去了当年的青涩气息，脸上的棱角变得更为分明，散发着成熟稳重的气息。

李赫宰。

李东海打量着眼前的人，身着高定的西装，臂弯形成优雅的线条。再看看自己一手拎着鱼桶，一手拿着湿淋淋的橡胶手套，突然就很想逃。

他幻想过很多跟李赫宰再次重逢的场面，只是从来没有现在这种。

太丢人了。

他转身撒开腿就跑。

李赫宰一把拉住他的手腕，将他拉进自己的怀里，用低沉的声音在对方的耳边呢喃：“东海，能不能不要走。”

李东海抓紧了水桶的提手，他感觉自己浑身在微微颤抖，后背紧紧贴着李赫宰炙热的胸膛，耳畔是对方温热的鼻息，迅速冲击向他内心深处最柔软的地方。

他用力挣脱李赫宰的怀抱，转过身却不敢看向对方：“你，那个，要不要到我家里坐坐？”他语无伦次的说着：“那什么，我家里没有人。”

等话出口他才反应过来自己这个解释有多么的好笑，像是在暗示些什么，让他恨不得直接一巴掌把自己拍死。

李赫宰低笑出声，随即神色又转为严肃：“我想我有一句话欠了你很多年没有讲。”

“我喜欢你，李东海。”

“所以我现在来找你了，在我觉得我有能力照顾好你以后。”

“你要不要，跟我在一起。”

李东海看着满脸认真的李赫宰，突然就很委屈：“李赫宰，你凭什么觉得我会答应你？”

他看着李赫宰的神色一秒的慌乱，报复的快感让他很满意，不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来。他把手里的桶塞进李赫宰的手里，然后拉起他的另一只手：“骗你的，瞧你吓的。”

“你要是再来晚一点，说不定我就不答应你了。”

“我也喜欢你啊。”

“还好我等到你了，李赫宰。”

 

● 可惜没有如果

SUPERJUNIOR没有解散。

“赫，起床了，再晚永善哥又要骂人了。”李东海费劲的推着旁边的人。

“再睡一会儿，让他等会儿呗，死不了的。”李赫宰伸手把身边的人拽进被窝里：“你怎么今天精力那么好？是我昨天干你干的不够吗？要不要再来一次？”

“呀，胡说霸道什么呢！”李东海缩进被子里：“我腰疼着呢！我是怕特哥唠叨……”

“那么多年了特哥唠叨的还少吗？”李赫宰翻了个身去找李东海的唇。

李东海一巴掌糊在他脸上：“你冷静一点，我警告你，今天要录影，你别忘了啊。”

“嗯嗯嗯，知道。”李赫宰还是蹭过去在李东海的唇上啄了一口：“就亲一下，乖。”

“行啦，快起来啦～”

“再亲一下？”

“……李赫宰你今天晚上想睡沙发就直说。”

 

END


End file.
